Alessandra Dayne
“I pray to the Gods that when that day comes, I will no longer walk this earth for I cannot bear to lose another child.” '- Alessandra Dayne' Alessandra Dayne (c. 283AL to 322AL) was Queen consort of Westeroes as the spouse of King Aegon VI Targaryen from 299AL to his death in 317AL. She was a key figure in the civil wars that took place between House Targaryen, House Stark, and House Tatum. It is known she married the Targaryen King in secret, though he was promised to marry Lorcan Tatum's daughter, Lady Isobelle in exchange for men and fealty during his conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. By Aegon, Alessandra is the mother of three Targaryen Kings and Alysanne of Dragonstone Early life in Sunspear Alessandra was born out of wedlock in 283AL to Persephone Tatum and Ser Arthur Dayne. To save his brother's honor, her uncle, Alaric Dayne raised her as his own with his wife Eleanor Tatum. Alessandra was sent to Sunspear at the age of 10 to be a companion to Princess Arianne Martell. It is there that she met her oldest and dearest friend and ally, Prince Quentyn Martell. Queen Consort Aegon had many mistresses, the most notorious being Dahlia Allyrion who is the mother of his bastard daughter, Rhaenys Sand. Aegon married the Lady Dayne in secret after he captured Starfall and her father, Alaric swore fealty. It took a year for Aegon to capture King's Landing and restore his family's claim to the Iron Throne. After pressure to marry Isobelle Tatum began to grow from his allies House Tatum, Aegon made his marriage to Alessandra public by declaring her his wife and Queen before his privy council and the people. Alessandra was already pregnant with her eldest son, Aerion. Lorcan Tatum, offended and embarrassed withdrew his men and fealty to the Targaryen King. He joined the forces of the North, marrying his youngest daughter, Emmalise Tatum to Robb Stark who had newly crowned himself King in the North. Alessandra's marriage to Aegon produced ten children, including Aeolous Targaryen who would later restore his family to the Iron Throne after their temporary fall from power and Alysanne of Dragonstone who would marry her uncle, Jon Snow to unite House Stark and House Targaryen. Queen Mother After Aegon's sudden death, possibly from pneumonia, in 317AL, Alessandra briefly became Queen Mother as her eldest son became King Aerion I Targaryen. Alessandra left to Dragonstone where her youngest, Aeolous had taken ill. In her absents Theon Greyjoy and Lucius Tatum captured King's Landing killing Aerion in the process. They held her daughter, Alysanne and her son, now King of Westeroes, Aemon I Targaryen. They demanded that Alessandra send her son, Aeolous to attend the coronation of Aemon. It was led to believe that Theon Greyjoy would act as Lord Protector while the King was still unfit to rule. Alessandra, no fool sent a bastard of her late husband in her son's stead. She sent Aeolous to the Free Cities under the care of his great-aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. Life under Jon I Targaryen Aemon and his bastard brother were both beheaded on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor in 318AL for all of King's Landing to see on the orders of Theon Greyjoy who believed the Targaryens poisoned his wife and unborn child. It is said Aemon died with honor, a young boy who had declared that his death will one day be avenge and House Targaryen will rule once more. Alessandra was sent to Winterfell where she would live under the watchful eye of the Lord of Winterfell, William Stark. Jon had believed she was to valuable to be left alone in Starfall or Dragonstone. He feared she might rise a rebellion against him in the name of her dead sons. Alessandra died in 322AL of unknown causes at the age of 39. She was buried in the crypts beneath the Great Sept of Baelor beside her husband, deceased daughter and sons. Alessandra did not live to see her son, Aeolous claim his rightful place upon the Iron Throne. Issue of Alessandra Dayne Alessandra had ten legitimate children with Aegon VI, only three of which outlived her. In 319AL, they were declared illegitmate, clearing the way for Jon I Targaryen to become King in place of Alysanne ruling upon her own as Queen. By King Aegon VI * Aerion Targaryen (300AL to 318AL), King of the Seven Kingdoms * Alysanne Targaryen (302AL to 355AL), Queen consort of Jon I Targaryen * Aelinor Targaryen (303AL to 316AL), Lady Stark of Winterfell * Alana Targaryen (305AL to 346AL), Buried in the Great Sept of Baelor * Arthur Targaryen (306AL to 309AL), Died during the Black Death * Aemon I Targaryen (307AL to 319AL), King of the Seven Kingdoms * Ashara Targaryen (308AL to 388AL), Lady of Highgarden * Alessia Targaryen (311AL to 309AL), Stillborn * Alladale Targaryen (311AL to 309AL), Stillborn * Aeolous I Targaryen (313AL to 377AL), King of the Seven Kingdoms Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:House Targaryen